marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
John Jonah Jameson (Earth-7642)
J.J.J, Jolly J. Jonah Jameson, Mr. Glad-Hand, The Working Boy's Friend | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = John Jameson (son) | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Daily Bugle Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Editor-in-chief, publisher | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Ross Andru | First = Superman vs. the Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | First2 = (Historically) (Chronologically) | Quotation = Blasted super-heroes! You should all be outlawed! | Speaker = J. Jonah Jameson | QuoteSource = Superman vs. the Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = J. Jonah Jameson seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart. Murder in Sydney Jonah and other employees of the Daily Bugle were present for the assassination of Tom Maslow. The Battle of the Century Jameson was overjoyed when Peter Parker brought him a film containing pictures of Spider-Man's recent battle with Doctor Octopus; however, kicked him out of the building when they came back blurry. The following day, the Daily Bugle when to a space exploration demonstration. While there, Jonah began to chew out Parker only for Parker to argue back and storm out. Jonah went to a local tavern to ease up and ran into Morgan Edge. They talked about compared their staff members whom they considered unreliable, Peter Parker to Jonah and Clark Kent to Morgan, respectively, before returning to the demonstration. Later that day, Peter returned with photographs of Spider-Man meeting Superman. Jonah forgave him and gave him a bonus. The Heroes and the Holocaust For a brief period of time, Jameson pushed Peter to leave the Bugle and join their competitors, the Daily Planet. During his leave of absence, Clark Kent joined the Bugle as long as he was in New York City; however, it annoyed him that Clark wasn't a pushover like Peter. When the two returned to their original employers, Jonah was delighted that he had someone to push around again. Crossing Over Jameson went to interview the leader of Youngblood, Shaft, taking Parker with him to photograph. When they arrived at the hotel they were staying at, they learned that Shaft had left the building and had Badrock take his place. Unexpectedly, Rhino, actually a hologram, attacked their meet-up place. Badrock went down to stop him and Peter left in the confusion to help Badrock as Spider-Man. Back at the office, Jameson was writing slander on Youngblood when Parker surprised him by giving him the chance to interview the whole team, under the condition he pay him three times his normal rate. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of J. Jonah Jameson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Jonah paid Peter fifty dollars per photograph, a third the rate he paid the Bugle's other photographers. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Jameson Family Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:Writers Category:Businesspeople Category:Leaders